The purpose of the New Mexico Idea Network of Biomedical Research Excellence (NM-INBRE) is to strengthen biomedical research in New Mexico's institutions of higher education and to prepare faculty and students for participation in the research programs of the National Institutes of Health. While recognizing the differences that exist among the participating institutions, the program is dedicated to helping create strong, supportive research environments for faculty and students, and facilitating communication and collaborations among these institutions: New Mexico State University (NMSU), University of New Mexico (UNM), Eastern New Mexico University (ENMU), New Mexico Institute of Mining and Technology (NMT), New Mexico Highlands University (NMHU), San Juan College (SJC), Dialysis Clinic Inc. (DCI), National Center for Genome Resources (NCGR). The continuing program will build upon the scientific achievements, increased interactions between investigators, institutional cooperation, faculty and student developmental activities, major strides in bioinformatics analysis and genome sequencing capacity, using the organizational structure and communication infrastructure that have been established. The Specific Aims are: 1. To provide organization, oversight, and leadership for the NM-INBRE Network; 2. To build and enhance the biomedical research base through faculty development and a strong portfolio of scientific research projects in thematic focus areas, and aligned with Signature Programs, Educational and Community focus of the UNM Health Science Center, Clinical and Translational Science Center (CTSC); 3. To build and enhance the biomedical research base through student education, development and participation in the individual research projects; 4. To focus activities of the multi-disciplinary NM-INBRE research network through collaborative bioinformatics and research cores, cooperate synergystically with NCRR IDeA and other biomedical and health related programs at the state, regional and national level. These efforts will engage our diverse student population into a cohesive network of undergraduate, and graduate training programs that provides a pipeline of trainees for the State's basic, translational and clinical research career opportunities.